a tiempo de amar
by dim3 lahpaulitha
Summary: winner se da cuenta de cuanto ama maki-san despeues que pasa muxo tiempo con ella
1. Chapter 1

tiempo de amar

ellla no es como mi querida karin-san

porque siento el deber de estar con ella

ella no es nada para mi maki-san tan linda con sus ojos verdes

con su pelo a pasado ya 11 meses y todavia no olvido ese beso fue tan lindo

enpieso a sentir cosas por ella cuando me sonrrie esa sonrrisa tan linda

maki:winner-kun estas listo para salir perdon no te ise sperar muxo no? le pregunto maki con su sonrrisa solo para el

winner se sonrrojo y miro abajo y penso (si creo que esto enamorado de ella)

winner:o no amiga-kun de karin-san

maki:soy tokikou maki

winner:asi vamos mmmmaaaakkiiiii-san

maki:olle no molestes eres un pesado

empesaron a coorrer

winner:creo que lla vamos

maki:si

asi se fueron asta la heladeria

espero que les alla gustado voy aseguir con esta historia 


	2. Chapter 2

**_nunca me abian dejado un mensaje asique eso me ispiro mas encima que estaba leyendo otro me emocione y bueno aqui de nuevo_**

**_en el capitulo anterior:_**

**_ella no es como mi querida karin-san_**

**_porque siento el deber de estar con ella_**

**_ella no es nada para mi maki-san tan linda con sus ojos verdes_**

**_con su pelo y an pasado ya 11 meses y todavia no olvido ese beso fue tan lindo_**

**_enpieso a sentir cosas por ella cuando me sonrrie esa sonrisa tan linda_**

**_maki:winner-kun estas listo para salir ,perdon no te ise sperar muxo no? -le pregunto maki con su sonrrisa solo para el_**

**_winner se sonrrojo y miro abajo y penso (si creo que esto enamorado de ella)_**

**_winner:o no amiga-kun de karin-san_**

**_maki:soy tokikou maki_**

**_winner:asi vamos mmmmaaaakkiiiii-san_**

**_maki:olle no molestes eres un pesado_**

**_empesaron a coorrer_**

**_winner:creo que lla vamos_**

**_maki:si_**

**_despues deso:_**

**_estaban comiendo sus helados-_**

**_olle amiga-kun de karin-san -pregunto winner un poco nervioso_**

**_que soy tokiou maki-dijo eso ya cansada con la tipica gotita anime_**

**_quieres ir conmigo al baile tradicional-dijo winner ya finalmente_**

**_etto...etto...-maki no fue capas de responder se le habia trabado la lengua ,-su winner le habia invitado a un baile-_**  
**_penso con emocion_**

**_yo pense que ivas a invitar a karin-dijo convensida de lo que ella junsto abia pensado_**

**_mmmmmmmmmmm...no, kenta la invito y quedamos de acuerdo de que karin era su novia y yo no pienso nada para impedirlo-_**  
**_dijo sin interes en sus palabras_**

**_maki estaba que se le salia el corazon de emocion primero la invitaba a salir y haora dice que ya no le interesaba karin_**

**_entonces..si...acepto-dijo maki muy entusiasmada_**

**_tic tic-le hizo el reloj de winner_**

**_mmmm...es tarde tengo que ir a entrenar para matar vampiros , te voy a dejar a tu casa?-dijo cortes mente_**

**_si por favor-le respondio con una sonrrisa inocente_**

**_salieron de la a travez del vieje iva muy pensativa no podia precesar sus palabras en su cabeza_**

**_en cambio winner iva pensando ivatarla a salir al lago de cuano el era peque o,pero se le fue la idea que su abuelo_**

**_que haora siempre andaba de buen humor y decia cosas vergonzosas de el._**

**_llegaron a la casa de maki afuera decia en grande recidencia tokikou_**

**_bueno es aqui-dijo felizmente maki_**

**_bueno adios-dijo winner dandole un beso en la mejilla_**

**_adios-dijo maki nerviosa_**

**_winner se dignaba a irse cuando maki lo detubo_**

**_espera -dijo maki un poco exaltada_**

**_que-dijo winner serennamente_**

**_primero deja ver si en mi casa hay alguien ,que me da miedo quedarme sola-dijo un poco inocente mirando hacia abajo_**

**_mmmmmm...bueno-dijo winner en tono de resignacion_**

**_continuara_**

**_que pasara en la casa de _**

**_a tiempo de amar capitulo 2_****_maki beanlo en el proximo capitulo de _**a tiempo de amar


	3. Chapter 3

en el capitulo anterior winner se queo en la casa maki tokikou bueno continuemos

oka-saaaaaannn-grito maki

oto-sannnnnnnnn-grito de nuevo

onee-channnnnn-dijo mas fuerte

me temo que no estan-dijo riendose nerviosamente

bueno nimporta vamos a entrar-dijo winner forzando la puerta

si-dijo maki

pero primeo deja abrir la puerta-dijo winner forzando la puerta

winner-kun...-dijo maki con una gotita anime

que-dijo tratando de abrir la puerta

yo...aqui tengo llaves-dijo maki mostrandole la llave

ah-fue lo unico que atino a decir ya que se abia dado cuenta que se habia comportado como un esstupido

despues que maki abrio la puerta entraron

bueno puedes ver tele yo me ire a dar una ducha-dijo tirando el bolso arriba del sillon

olle amiga-kun de karin-san-dijo winner sentandose

que soy tokikou maki-dijo maki

pero que quieres-dijo ya de espalda

despues de ti me puedo dar un ba o-dijo winner desinteresado haciendo zap en la television

claro-dijo maki delo tan cansada que estaba que no proceso las palabras

maki se habi desvestido abia topado con el pie la tina y se dijo para si misma

perfectaa-susurro maki entrando a la tina

que rrelejante-penso maki

(pensamiento maki)

que le esta pasando a winner-maki en su cabesita

ultimamente no deja que nadie se me hacerque,y no quiere que salgo con chicos,  
y el dice que solamente el tiene que venir a dejarme a casa-dijo undiendose en la tina llena de agua

despues de unor 10 minnutos salio y se dirijio a asu habitacion

winnerr-grito maki

ya puedes entrar a la be era-dijo con otro grito

ya voy-grito winner

despues de que winner se ba o y todo eso

despues maki estaba preparando la cena

winner me podrias ayudar con esto-dijo tratando de alcanzar un plato del cajon mas mas alto

esta bien-dijo winner sonrriente

mira tome ese plato de ahi cuando salga...-pero no la dejo terminar

winner solamente se habia puesto encima de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y la boca de maki casi chocara con la sulla

toma-dijo winner pero se preocupo cuando maki estaba con la cara roja y las manos en la boca

onoooo a maki-san le va a dar hemorragia nasal como a karin-san-dijo corriendo de un lado paa otro

pero espera maki-san no es un vampiro-dijo ya calmandose

maki-san dime que te pasa respondeme-dijo ya alterado tratando de quitarle la manos de la boca

gomezai-fue lo unico que dijo maki corriendo a su pieza

(maki pensando)

espera un momento me dijo por mi nombre-dijo con emocion

de rrepente escucho un estruendo orrible

era winner tratando de botar la puerta de su cuarte

aaaaaa mejor la abro antes que se quiebre un brazo-dijo suspirando

pero cuando maki abrio la puerta winner paso de largo llevandose a ella con el

pero la pocision en la que habian quedado no dejaba mucho que ver

maki debajo de el y el encima de ella con sus caras chocando

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -writo winner en su mente mi segundo beso y es con maki-san

pero que mierda haaaaaaaaa winner esta encima mio me esta besando

pero no se siente mal-pensaron los 2

pero lo mas impresionante que winner empezo a responder...

hay que hago-dijo maki

hija ya llegamos-dijo una voz que para winner le parecio maldita

...quee le pasara a maki y winner


End file.
